bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Stinky Situation
A Stinky Situation is the 7th episode of Meet The Electronicles!. Plot When Cadabrin and Bloomie entered a flower contest, Frankie the Lobster tries to sabotage the contest after he got disqualified. Trivia * This makes Frankie the Lobster, Devin and Pierce's first appearances in the series. Characters * Loundrel * Splattery * Gloobert * Flatterine * Squidling * Cadabrin * Bloomie * Doomer * Mr and Mrs Bloom * Mayor Gooder * Judges * Frankie the Lobster * Devin * Pierce Story The episode starts off at the park where the annual Flower Contest was held at. Bloomie: "Can you believe we entered the flower contest." Cadabrin: "I know! This is gonna be fun!" Mr Bloom: "I'm glad we entered the contest." Mrs Bloom: "We grew a great smelling rose." Cadabrin: "This is gonna be great!" Bloomie: "Phew. It sure is a little hot today." Cadabrin: "I got ya covered. This fan will cool you down." Bloomie: "Thanks, Cadabrin!" Frankie : (Comes through with a rose of his own) "Yeah, right! I bet my rose is even better." Cadabrin: "Good luck, Frankie!" (Leaves with Bloomie) Frankie the Lobster: (Smirks) "I don't need any luck. I have this robot rose. And I know what smell this is. The smell of victory." Splattery: (He, Flatterine, Squidling, Loundrel, Gloobert and Doomer arrived) "Hey, Cadabrin!" Flatterine: "Wow! Nice rose." Loundrel: "It looks pretty!" Just then, the judges arrived. Judges #1: "Hmm. Now, for a sniff." (he and the other judges smell the Electronicles' rose.) Judges #2: "Wow! It smells so sweet! Just like strawberries." Judges #3: "Nice!" The judges came over to Frankie. Frankie the Lobster: "Hey! What do you think of my rose. I just think they're pretty, am I right?" (Accidentally tips over the pot and the rose electrocutes.) Judges: "Robotic!" Judges #1: "The rules clearly state that you must grow a rose." Judges #2: "Can't believe we're saying this, but, this won't be tolerated at all." Judges #3: "Sorry, Frankie!" The judges wrote something down and then, taped it on Frankie. Frankie: "Wait a minute! Disqualified! What?! Unbelievable! If I can't win the contest, then, nobody else can." Meanwhile, Frankie gets Pierce and Devin. Pierce: "So, you got disqualified." Devin: "That was harsh for you. Tough break!" Frankie: "I know. And that's why I want to sabotage the contest. But, with what..." Pierce: "How about a skunk?" Frankie: "Perfect!" Devin: "Let's get to work!" A while later at the flower contest, they arrived with a real skunk with a mind controlling hat on his head. Frankie: "With our mind controlling hat we made for this skunk, we'll totally stink up the contest." The Electronicles and Bloomie are checking out the others' roses. Mr Bloom: "Oh Boy!" Mrs Bloom: "These roses smell so Wonderful!" Frankie: "Here comes the stink!" (moves the skunk forward) Suddenly, they hear screaming. Squidling: "What's that sound?" Gloobert: (Sniffs) "Eww! What's that earthy aroma?" Splattery: (Gasps) "It's a skunk!" Doomer: "We gotta catch it and return it to the wild!" Flatterine: (Gets out net-launchers) "This will help us catch the skunk!" Bloomie: "You Guys go catch the skunk, while Cadabrin and I protect the roses!" Loundrel: "Okay! C'mon, boys! Let's get that skunk!" Doomer: "There it is!" (They try catching the skunk, but it skedaddled away.) Squidling: "What is going on with that skunk?" Loundrel: "Wait a minute! It's wearing a hypnotizing hat. Which means Frankie's behind it. He's trying to ruin the contest!" Cadabrin: "Breathe the fresh air, stink!" Flatterine: "Uh Oh! We better check up on Cadabrin and Bloomie!" They hurry over to Cadabrin and Bloomie. Bloomie: "Hey, Boys! Thanks to this fan, we'll protect the roses in no time!" Frankie the Lobster: "Aww man! What now. That's it! Devin, Pierce! Bring the skunk up there, so the skunk can spray without getting caught." Cadabrin: "Have you guys caught the skunk?" Flatterine: "We don't know where it is." Doomer: "But, I do. Look!" Squidling: (appears driving a car with a giant bottle of perfume attached to it) "Here! This will stop the stink from spreading to to the roses! Hop in!" Gloobert, Loundrel, Splattery, Flatterine and Doomer jump in. They start spritzing the perfume and then, the skunk. Frankie: "No! This can't be happening! Gotta push buttons faster!" Robotic Voice: "Stink overload! Stink overload!" The hypnotizing hat loses power and the skunk sprays. Frankie: "C'mon, boys! Let's get out of here!" Devin: "Okay, boss!" Pierce: "Coming, sir!" Bloomie: "Boys! A little help here!" Cadabrin: (drives in with a big fan)"This will blow the stink up in the air!" Cadabrin drives around and the stink cloud flies in the sky and disappears. All: (Cheering). Judges: "And now! The winner of the annual Rose contest is Bloomie and her parents, Mr and Mrs Bloom." All: (Cheering). Frankie: "Winner winner! This contest stinks!" Devin: "Yeah! We are so out of here!" Pierce: "Fine!" Suddenly, the skunk sprays them all as retaliation. All: "Eww!" Cadabrin: "Congratulations, Bloomie!" (Holds out a rose bouquet) Bloomie: "Thanks!" (Kisses Cadabrin) Category:Meet The Electronicles Eps